Zone00
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Namimori adalah kota siluman. Banyak siluman berkeliaran dan membuat onar. Hibari Kyouya, pemimpin keluarga pemburu siluman. Dino Cavallone, murid SMP yang menyukai misteri dan dirasuki oleh iblis legendaris. Manusia dan siluman, bisakah mereka hidup bersama? Rated for gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:  
Para Chara di cerita ini tidak lain milik Akira Amano (Katekyou Hitman Reborn)  
Dan cerita dalam fanfic ini dari manga berjudul Zone-00 milik Kyujyo Kiyo**_

**_.  
_**  
**_Warning:_**  
**_OOC, Alternative World, Sedikit Gore, Kata-kata Makian, dan lainnya._**

**_.  
_**  
**_A/N:_**  
**_Dalam cerita ini, Dino, Hibari, Lal, dan Chrome berusia 15 tahun. Sedangkan Yamamoto dan Colonnello berusia kira-kira 22-23 tahun. Chara lainnya berusia sama seperti aslinya. :)_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kakek… **_

_**Saat bermain 'petak umpet', **_

_**mereka berkata bahwa orang yang bersembunyi adalah 'Sang Setan'.**_

_**Apa itu benar, Kakek?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Zone-00—_

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam memegang rantai di tangannya. Menahan makhluk besar dengan gigi-gigi dan cakar yang tajam dengan rantainya. Makhluk itu meraung, mencoba meloloskan diri dari rantai yang melilit tubuh besarnya.

Seorang pria dengan gaya rambut seperti Elvis berdiri di seberang wanita itu. Pria itu memegang sebilah pedang di tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menebas makhluk besar itu—siluman.

Tak lama, sebuah tembakan menghancurkan siluman itu. Tembakan yang berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan darah mengotori wajahnya. Sepasang keping hitamnya menatap makhluk di depannya itu mati. Tangan pemuda itu meraih kalung salib yang tergantung di lehernya dan mengecup pelan salib tersebut.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari kota iblis, Namimori," ucap pemuda itu.

Si Wanita menarik rantai yang dipegangnya dan melilitkannya di sekitar tangannya sementara Si Pria menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Para siluman bergerak dimana-mana," kata si wanita.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata pada dua orang lainnya, "Hm. Ayo bereskan yang ada di sini." Keping coklat pemuda itu menatap langit. Menatap sosok seorang gadis yang terbang—ya, terbang—dengan sebuah sapu di langit malam.

Gadis itu menatap Sang pemuda dari posisinya. Seekor kucing hitam dengan mata berbeda warna—Biru dan kuning— dan berekor dua duduk tenang di bahu gadis itu.

"Tuan Setan, yang suka bermain petak umpet…" ucap gadis itu pelan.

—_Zone-00—_

Sepasang iris coklat terbuka lebar. Menatap terkejut ke arah sepasang keping hitam milik seorang pemuda yang menatapnya tajam. Dentang bel terus berbunyi seakan menjadi musik latar pemandangan yang dilihat si pemilik mata coklat.

"Ah. Dia sudah bangun," kata si pemilik keping hitam itu.

Banyak suara yang terdengar. Pria ataupun wanita, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu. Sayup-sayup terdengar kata-kata seperti "Dia sudah ketemu", "Kita sudah menemukannya", dan lainnya.

"Ti…." Si pemilik mata coklat—seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _dengan plester menempel di pipinya—berucap pelan. "TIDAK MUGKIN!" teriak pemuda itu. Sontak pemuda itu bangun, menyebabkan kepalanya dan kepala si pemilik keping hitam saling bertabrakan.

"Halo! Namaku Dino Cavallone!" kata pemuda bersurai pirang itu pada pemuda satunya. Tangannya membentuk posisi hormat.

Seorang pria paruh baya—wali kelas 2-A yang bernama Shamal—berdiri di depan meja guru dengan rambut berantakan. "Ahem… Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang bermain petak umpet sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kita harus mencari Dino yang ketiduran dalam lubang ventilasi dan… menghabiskan waktu enam jam lamanya!" ucap Shamal-_sensei_ dengan wajah marah. Sang guru menghela napas panjang. "Akan kuperkenalkan dua murid pindahan dari Kyoto, Hibari Kyouya dan Lal mirch," katanya lagi.

Sontak seluruh kelas menjadi ribut dengan kedatangan dua murid baru tersebut. Para siswi langsung mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan memotret Hibari yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, begitu pula para siswa yang memotret Lal.

"Hey, Dino! Kau belum minta maaf pada Hibari, 'kan?" Shamal menunjuk ke arah Dino yang sedang memegang ponselnya seperti murid lain dengan satu kaki berada di atas meja. "Kau memukul wajah Hibari dan belum minta maaf, 'kan?" kata shamal lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Dino singkat.

Hibari mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hanya gumaman "Hn" pelan yang terdengar pelan. Para siswi langsung histeris melihat respon Hibari.

"Dia keren sekali!" kata seorang siswi.

"C_ool_!" kata siswi lainnya. Begitu seterusnya. Semua mengagumi sosok Hibari yang tenang—menurut mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Karena banyak waktu yang terbuang, kita sudahi saja pelajaran hari ini." Shamal meraih buku di mejanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti!" Tepat setelah mengatakannya, ia dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar.

Dino, Hibari, serta Lal membuka loker mereka masing-masing yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh satu sama lain. Saat pintu loker terbuka, surat-surat cinta dan berbagai macam hadiah berjatuhan keluar dari dalam loker. Ketiga orang itu memandang dengan wajah datar saat melihatnya.

"Hei, Kyouya…" panggil Dino yang dibalas 'hn' singkat oleh Hibari. "Apa kalian berdua… berkencan?" tanyanya. Hibari dan Lal memandang ke arah Dino. "Kalian sekolah di sekolah yang sama di Kyoto, 'kan? Apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman dan melakukan se—"

Belum sempat Dino menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Hibari sudah membungkam mulut pemuda bersurai emas itu dan memberinya sebuah _deathglare_. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?" Hibari balik bertanya pada Dino.

"Dia… Hibari tidak mungkin melakukannya," kata Lal. "Karena jika ia melakukannya, aku akan menghajarnya," ucapnya lagi. Lal pun berjalan menghampiri kucing hitam yang seakan-akan menjemputnya. Diraihnya kucing itu dan menggendongnya. "Kau juga harus berhati-hati, Cavallone…" Lal berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang pemuda itu.

—_Zone-00—_

"Misterius! Kyouya, kau sangat keren!" kata Dino sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Hibari yang berjalan di sebelahnya merasa risih mendengar ucapan Dino. "Aku jadi menyukaimu, Kyouya!" Dino berkata penuh semangat.

Hibari mengabaikan ocehan Dino. Tapi ia tidak protes sedikit pun.

"Orang biasa tidak akan bersembunyi di lubang ventilasi, 'kan?" Hibari menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran ke arah Dino. "Tapi kau bisa menemukanku! Selama ini aku selalu menganggap diriku ahli dalam permainan petak umpet. Takdir benar-benar misterius!" jelas Dino lagi.

Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Kau… benar-benar menarik."

"Oh! Bicara tentang misterius, di sini ada sebuah toko aksesoris bernama 'Millefiore'. Pemiliknya bernama Byakuran dan dia benar-benar Misterius!" kata pemuda bersurai emas itu pada Hibari.

"Ah… Aku hampir lupa," gumam Hibari.

"Eh?" Dino menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi Hibari sudah menghilang. Ia tidak ada di samping Dino. "Kyouya?"

Tak jauh dari tempat Dino berdiri, muncul dua orang asing—seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Hibari melompat ke salah satu tiang listrik dan berdiri mantap di ujungnya, tidak jauh dari dua orang itu.

"Tuan muda, sekarang sudah gelap." kata si wanita, Suzuki Adelheid.

"Orang yang bersama anda… Apa dia teman anda?" tanya si pria, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Siapa?" Hibari bertanya balik. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya." Pemuda bermanik hitam itu mengalungkan sebuah kalung salib di lehernya dan menarik keluar sebuah pistol dari balik _gakuran_-nya. "Adel, Tetsu, ayo pergi. Saatnya berburu." Kedua manik hitam Hibari berkilat tajam.

—_Zone-00—_

Di depan sebuah toko berlantai dua—lantai dasar mempunyai papan nama bertuliskan 'Millefiore' sedangkan di lantai dua terdapat papan nama bertuliskan '_G's Bar_'—duduk seekor kucing hitam bersama seekor anjing jenis doberman berbulu hitam.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seekor anjing?" tanya sebuah suara—suara si kucing hitam berekor dua.

Suara lainnya menanggapai pertanyaan si kucing—kali ini suara si anjing hitam yang mengenakan penutup mata di mata kanannya, "Karena aku memang anjing."

"Kita punya banyak waktu di sini. Yang kita lakukan setelah menjemput tuan kita, kita hanya tidur," ucap si kucing yang membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Aku bermain dan berjalan-jalan juga," kata si anjing dengan suara tenang yang datar. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kota ini—Namimori?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyoto. Tapi… setelah bersekolah di sini, rok yang dipakai Lal… terlalu pendek hingga memperlihatkan kakinya," Si kucing menaruh salah satu kaki depannya di bawah dagunya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan kaki indah Lal pada pria lain."

Tanpa disangka, Si anjing menggigit leher si kucing. Si anjing menjilat moncongnya yang terkena darah Si kucing. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Nello," kata si anjing tenang seakan-akan ia tidak pernah menggigit leher si kucing.

"Jangan mengigitku, Bodoh!" teriak si kucing dan mereka berdua pun beradu mulut dan saling cakar atau menggigit satu sama lain. Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang mendekati mereka.

"Bahasa anjing? Bukan. Bahasa kucing? Itu juga bukan," kata sebuah suara, Dino berdiri menatap takjub ke arah si kucing dan si anjing. "Ini jelas-jelas bahasa manusia!" Si kucing dan si anjing menatap kaget sosok Dino yang menerjang ke arah mereka berdua.

Dino mencengkeram erat kedua telinga si anjing—Yamamoto—sementara kedua kaki pemuda itu mengapit tubuh Yamamoto. Si kucing, Colonnello berusaha menghentikan Dino. Cakarnya menancap di bahu kanan pemuda bersurai emas itu. Kedua mata berbeda warna milik Colonnello terbelalak saat melihat leher pemuda _blonde_ itu. Begitu pula dengan Yamamoto.

"Kalung batu amber? Dan luka di leher?" kata Colonnello tidak percaya.

Dua sosok gadis keluar dari dalam toko. Ketiga pasang mata milik Dino, Yamamoto, dan Colonnello menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Colonnello? Berisik sekali," kata gadis pertama.

"Lal!" panggil Colonnello.

"C-Chrome!" kata Yamamoto saat melihat gadis yang lain.

Gadis kedua tersenyum lembut. "Kelihatannya kalian bersenang-senang," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat halus. "Tapi… Kau terlihat seperti _uke_, Takeshi," katanya lagi dengan wajah tersenyum.

—_Zone-00—_

Di dalam toko…

"Eh? Jadi Manager sudah tahu kalau Nello dan Takeshi bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa manusia?"tanya Dino pada seorang pria berambut putih yang memegang sebungkus besar marshmallow.

"Ya. Aku 'kan sudah lama berada di sini, Dino-kun~ Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga," ucap pria itu—Byakuran—yang merupakan pemilik sekaligus manager toko aksesoris 'Millefiore'. Salah satu tangan Byakuran mengelus rambut merah muda seorang bocah laki-laki yang tertidur di pangkuannya. "Kau terkejut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku jadi tahu kalau masih banyak hal misterius lainnya di sini," kata Dino mantap pada Byakuran.

Byakuran meraih sebuah marshmallow dan memakannya. "Setelah ini akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Hal yang kau sebut 'misterius'… Karena itu kalian datang ke Namimori, 'kan?" Keping ametis milik Byakuran menatap ke arah Lal dan Chrome. "Chrome Dokuro—Penyihir dari Timur dan Lal Mirch—Penyihir dari Barat," ucapnya lagi.

"Itu benar, Byakuran. Dan… dia juga ada di sini, Tuan muda Hibari," Kedua mata milik Lal menatap tajam Byakuran.

"Tapi… aneh sekali ya, Takeshi. Kukira kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka…" Chrome mengelus kepala Yamamoto. Ucapan gadis itu disetujui oleh Yamamoto dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Hibari? Maksud kalian Hibari Kyouya?" tanya Dino bingung.

"Oh, benar juga. Dino-kun belum tahu apapun soal ini~" kata Byakuran santai. "Sebenarnya—"

Kata-kata Byakuran terpotong. Tiba-tiba, cipratan darah membasahi wajah pria bersurai putih itu. Tubuh Dino tergeletak di hadapan Byakuran. Tubuh pemuda _blonde_ itu bermandikan darah. Darah segar terus mengalir dari lehernya. Kepalanya tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya dan keheningan memenuhi ruangan.

—_Zone-00—_

A/N:

_Ahaha! Project fic multi-chap saya. XD  
Cerita ini saya ambil dari manga berjudul sama 'Zone-00'.  
Manga ini super awesome! Tapi sayang di situs manga scan cuma ada 4 chapter dan saya harus bongkar Lj buat nyari lanjutannya. Hasilnya? dapet beberapa volume tapi raw. Haha...  
Pokoknya kalian wajib baca manga ini! OvOb_

Read and Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:  
Chara dalam cerita ini milik Amano Akira dari animanga Katekyou Hitman Reborn  
Dasar cerita ini berasal dari manga berjudul Zone-00 karya Kyujyo Kiyo.  
Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan bahwa saya hanya meminjamnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:  
OOC, Alternative World, Gore, Kata-kata makian, Mature, dan lain-lain.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Berhubung saya lagi semangat ngetik, chapter 2 saya publish sekarang.**_  
_**Selamat membaca~ X)**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat orang yang kurasuki mengalami kematian yang sama denganku…  
Segel yang memebelengguku akan hancur.  
Aku, Haneuma Dino**__**[1]**__**…  
Akan bangkit sekali lagi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Zone-00—_

Darah segar menciprati wajah bocah berambut merah muda di pangkuan Byakuran. Mata coklat bocah itu terbuka lebar menatap sosok tanpa kepala yang terbaring diam di depannya. Byakuran terdiam. Bulu-bulu hitam milik si kucing, Colonnello, berdiri tegak. Desisan marah keluar dari mulutnya. Si anjing, Yamamoto, melompat ke depan Chrome, memposisikan dirinya untuk melindungi tuannya dengan gerangan marah pada siapapun musuhnya.

Bocah berambut merah muda itu turun dari pangkuan Byakuran. "Byakuran… Biar Nosaru yang membereskan ini," katanya dengan suara pelan. Tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah pedang di dekatnya. "Siapapun yang telah memotong kepala Dino _Onii-san_, aku akan… membunuhnya!" geramnya marah.

"Chrome! Serahkan ini pada kami!" kata Yamamoto.

"Pergilah ke lantai dua, Lal! Kami akan memberi tahu saat keadaan sudah aman!" perintah Colonnello pada Lal Mirch. "Tapi sebelum itu…" Dalam sekejap sosok anjing dan kucing hitam menghilang, digantikan dengan sosok dua orang pria dewasa.

"Roh penjaga Penyihir Barat, Colonnello!" kata pria berambut pirang. Mata dwi-warnanya berkilat tajam. Bandana kamuflase menghiasi kepalanya. Tato berbentuk bunga teratai tergambar di kedua lengannya. Colonnello mengenakan celana hitam di bawah lutut tanpa baju atasan dan sepatu boots di kakinya.

"Roh penjaga Penyihir Timur, Yamamoto…" ucap pria satunya. Pria berambut hitam dengan luka di dagunya dan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Ia mengenakan yukata hitam sepanjang betis dan syal bulu berwarna senada dengan yukata yang ia kenakan melingkar di lehernya. Dari belahan yukata-nya terlihat jelas tribal tato di seluruh dadanya bahkan di pergelangan kakinya.

"Serahkan masalah ini pada kami, Tuan Putri," kata Colonnello dan Yamamoto bersamaan, membuat Lal dan Chrome terdiam mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Nosaru sedang bertarung dengan monster besar berkuku tajam. "Yang memenggal kepala _Onii-san_ adalah… Kamaitachi[2]!" kata bocah bertubuh kecil itu. Pedang di tangannya memotong kepala Kamaitachi di depannya.

"_Bravo_, Nosaru! Seperti yang diharapkan dari boneka pembunuh!" seru Colonnello.

Nosaru menjejakkan kakinya di lantai. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Colonnello yang melihatnya langsung panik. Yamamoto memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nosaru, kau tahu? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Yamamoto menghibur Bluebell. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah beriris coklat itu. "Dino-kun di surga… pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Colonnello menatap kagum Yamamoto. "Terapi anjing, eh? Hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kucing," ucap pria berambut pirang dengan bandana itu.

Nosaru terisak di pelukan Yamamoto. "Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya…" ucapnya lirih. "Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun aku memenggal kepalanya, dia tetap tidak mati…" kata Nosaru lagi dengan jari telunjuk terarah pada Kamaitachi yang berdiri di belakang Yamamoto.

Refleks Yamamoto dan Colonnello menatap horror sosok monster yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. Cakar-cakar tajam monster itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya daritadi?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

—_Zone-00—_

Hibari berdiri di belakang Byakuran dengan pistol mengarah ke kepala pria bersurai putih itu. Kusakabe dan Adelheid berdiri di kanan-kiri pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu. Mengapitnya.

"Jadi… kenapa kau mengarahkan pistolmu ke kepalaku, Hibari-kun?" Byakuran mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat. "Bukannya kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan?" tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Kesepakatan? Aku menariknya kembali. Orang yang terbaring tanpa kepala di sana itu Dino, 'kan?" tanya Hibari dengan suara dingin. Keping hitamnya menampakkan kemarahannya. "Yang membunuhnya pasti salah satu orangmu, 'kan? Dari awal memang mustahil klan pembasmi siluman, keluarga Hibari bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan siluman seperti kalian!" ucapnya geram.

"Perbuatan kalian para siluman sudah membuat Tuan Muda dan Dewa marah," kata Adelheid.

"Aku setuju. Tindakan kalian sudah di luar batas. Di Namimori ini semakin banyak orang tidak berdosa yang menjadi korban kalian, sama seperti yang terjadi pada teman Tuan Muda…" Kali ini Kusakabe yang angkat bicara.

"Hentikan, Tetsu…" perintah Hibari. "Aku tidak peduli pada Dino! Alasan aku datang ke Namimori… untuk menghentikan siluman kejam seperti kalian yang membuat onar!" kata Hibari tegas.

"Kejam katamu?" ucap sebuah suara. "Kejam? Jangan membuatnya terdengar lebih buruk, Bocah!" bentak suara itu.

Tak lama, sesuatu menghantam kening Hibari dan sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Sesuatu berwarna emas—kepala Dino mendarat mulus di pangkuan Hibari. Seekor burung berbulu putih bersih dan berkaki tiga—Yatagarasu[3] hinggap di salah satu meja yang ada dalam ruangan.

Perlahan sosok burung putih tergantikan dengan seorang pria berambut merah sebahu dengan tato berbentuk api di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan celemek putih bertuliskan '_G's Bar_'. Sebatang rokok yang tidak dinyalakan terselip di bibirnya.

"Lemparan bagus, Lal. Tapi menghantam kepalanya melanggar aturan. Lain kali, incar badannya," kata pria berambut merah itu pada Lal.

"Kau… Yatagarasu G…" kata Hibari saat melihat G.

"Um, G… tidak baik menggunakan kepala seseorang sebagai bola…" kata Byakuran pada G. yang tadi menyuruh Lal untuk melemparkan kepala milik Dino hingga menghantam Hibari.

"Maaf, Hibari-chan. Biar kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Yang meneror kota ini—Namimori—bukan orang-orang kami." G. mengambil pemantik di atas meja, menyalakan rokoknya.

"G-san, apa maksud perkataan anda?" tanya Kusakabe yang menopang tubuh Hibari.

Pria berambut merah itu menghisap rokoknya perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Pikirkan situasi sekarang. Colonnello adalah Nekomata[4], sedangkan Yamamoto adalah Anjing Neraka. Mereka berdua adalah siluman. Tapi sekarang, mereka bertarung dengan monster yang membunuh Dino. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka menganggap bahwa monster yang mereka lawan adalah 'musuh'," jelas G. panjang lebar.

Pria bersurai merah itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Hibari. Membuat yang bersangkutan memandangnya kesal. "Kali ini… kami ada dipihakmu. Jadi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling bunuh. Kau mengerti, Tuan Pemburu?" kata G. lagi.

"Jika itu benar, yang membunuh Dino adalah…" kata Hibari saat Byakuran memanggil namanya.

"Hibari-kun, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Sekarang, level _miasma_[5] yang keluar… terlalu banyak untuk ditangani oleh manusia…" Byakuran berkata dengan nada serius. "Jika tebakanku benar, Dino-kun adalah…"

_**Bekas luka di lehernya, terputus untuk kedua kalinya…  
Segel batu amber yang hancur…  
Dan kata-kata terakhirnya…**_

Angin kencang berhembus menembus kaca jendela yang pecah. Hawa yang menyesakkan memenuhi ruangan. Yamamoto dan Colonnello sudah kewalahan menghadapi Kamaitachi yang telah memenggal kepala Dino. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka berdua melukainya, monster itu tetap hidup dan balas menyerang mereka berdua.

Hibari memegang lehernya. Napasnya sesak. "Di… Dino?" ucapnya dengan napas tersenggal.

Tanpa diduga, Kamaitachi itu terbelah. Pertama menjadi dua bagian hingga akhirnya menjadi potongan-potongan daging yang berserakan. Yang mengalahkannya bukan Yamamoto ataupun Colonello. Bukan mereka berdua.

"Darah. Darah…"

Di hadapan mereka semua, berdiri sosok pria dewasa berambut _blonde_ panjang sepanjang punggungnya. Dua tanduk di dahinya, gigi bertaring tajam, kuku setajam pisau, dan tato berbentuk api biru di seluruh tubuhnya serta tato berbentuk kuda di lengannya.

"Apa kalian yang sedang menghadapi masalah?" kata pria itu. "Seharusnya kalian memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil, Binatang tidak berguna," ucap pria itu lagi pada Yamamoto dan Colonnello. Di sekeliling pria itu terasa hawa membunuuh yang sangat kuat.

Kedua Roh Penjaga yang sedari tadi mati-matian melawan Kamaitachi yang sekarang telah menjadi potongan-potongan daging hanya bisa membeku di tempat saat melihat sosok pria yang menghabisi Kamaitachi itu. Membeku karena dikatai sebagai binatang tidak berguna olehnya.

"Dino-kun adalah Iblis…" Byakuran melirik Hibari yang menatap pria berambut _blonde_ itu. Ya… Pria dengan hawa membunuh itu adalah Dino Cavallone.

"Huh?" Dino memegang tubuhnya ambruk ke depan. "Bocah sialan… Suatu hari, aku pasti akan menguasai tubuhmu.." Dan sosok pria dewasa perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sosok pemuda SMP berambut _blonde_, Dino.

Dengan sigap Yamamoto menangkap tubuh Dino sebelum jatuh. Colonnello berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Yamamoto pada Dino.

"Renda-renda… Celana dalam Chrome berenda-renda…" gumam Dino dala keadaan setengah sadar.

"Jadi Dino adalah iblis?" seru Colonnello tidak percaya. Colonnello memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan wajah panik. "Hey, Dino! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak mati, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah… _Shisa_[6]…" ucap Dino saat melihat wajah Colonnello.

Colonnello dan Yamamoto terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Dino. Tanpa sadar, Yamamoto melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Dino dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ap… _SHISA?_" Colonnello berteriak marah.

"C-celana dalam Chrome… Renda-renda… Aku tidak tahu…" kata Yamamoto dengan suara bergetar.

Hibari dan lainnya menghampiri Dino yang pingsan. Byakuran mengambil sebuah yukata untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda itu. Rasa lega dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat Dino yang terbaring di lantai.

—_Zone-00—_

Di pinggir kota Namimori, berdiri tegak seekor serigala berukuran sebesar singa dengan bulu-bulu emas di seluruh tubuhnya dan bekas luka di mata kanannya. Serigala itu berdiri di atas sebuah gedung tinggi sambil memandangi bulan.

"Bulan purnama yang indah," kata serigala itu. "Cahayanya membuat dunia ini menjadi indah." ucapnya lagi saat melihat bulan purnama yang berbentuk bulan sempurna.

"Inspektur!" Seorang pria muda mendekati serigala itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi peelipisnya. Rambut merah marunnya berantakan. Begitu pula dengan kacamatanya yang miring.

"Berisik…" kata suara si serigala. Tapi, sosok si serigala telah berubah menjadi seeorang pria berambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang. Jas hitamnya tersampir di bahunya. Pria itu menghisap rokoknya.

"M-maaf mengganggu. Syukurlah anda masih ada di sini, Inspektur Gamma…" ucap pria itu. Ia mengambil saputangan di saku celananya dan mengusap keringatnya. "Ada apa, Inspektur?"

"Aku mencium bau amis…" kata Gamma serius. Matanya memandang jauh ke kota Namimori.

"Oh? Apa 'itu' lagi? Seperti yang diharapkan dari detektif serigala. Anda bisa mencium bau sebuah kasus!" kata pria berkacamata itu. Menanti jawaban dari atasannya.

"…Ini obat 'itu' lagi. Obat berbahaya yang dapat memikat seseorang ke '_ground zero_[7]'. Obat yang membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi tiruan siluman. Namanya adalah… _Zone-00_…" jelas Gamma. Lagi, ia menghisap rokok di tangannya dan menghembuskan asapnya. Kedua matanya kembali memandang bulan.

_**Sang iblis telah bangkit.  
Iblis yang sebenarnya. Iblis berdarah murni.  
Haneuma Dino telah bangkit dari kematian.**_

—To Be Continue_—_

* * *

**Keterangan: **

**[1]** Di sini Dino yang biasa dengan Dino yang iblis dibedakan dengan nama ini. '_**Dino Cavallone**_' untuk Dino yang biasa yang tak lain adalah murid SMP biasa. Sedangkan '_**Haneuma Dino**_' digunakan untuk Dino dalam wujud iblisnya.

**[2] **_**Kamaitachi**_ – Trio siluman berwujjud musang dengan kuku tajam, mengendarai (?) angin dan memotong kulit korbannya.

_**[3] Yatagarasu**_ - Burung berkaki tiga dalam legenda Jepang yang dimiliki oleh Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu.

**[4] **_**Nekomata**_ – Siluman berbentuk kucing dengan dua ekor dari dongeng/legenda Jepang. Memiliki kekuatan _**necromancy**_(ilmu nujum) dan _**shamanism**_(perdukunan).

**[5] **_**Miasma**__ – _Saya bingung ngartiin ini. Di kamus artinya 'Racun yang keluar dari rawa/tanah' dan saya ngerasa nggak cocok pakai arti ini. Makanya saya pakai kata '_misma_' di sini.

**[6] **_**Shisa**_– Patung batu berbentuk singa yang terdapat di Okinawa.

**[7] **_**Ground Zero**__ – _Lagi-lagi saya ngerasa kalau kata ini nggak cocok di-translate dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi saya pakai kata-kata aslinya juga.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 2 updateee! Yaiy! XD Gimana? Aneh? Gaje? OOC? #plak  
Saya benar-benar susah buat megang karakter para _chara_… /orz  
Ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus begitu terus. TTATT Dan saya ngedit chara yang ngalahin Kamaitachi. Kenapa? Karena saya butuh Bluebell untuk ngisi karakter lain. ;)  
Penasaran sama manga aslinya? Silakan cek list fave di tuiter saya. XDD Atau PM saya aja kalau mau link-nya.

Okay, balas review dulu~

**Kioroinmaru:**

Ayo baca! XD Tapi saya Cuma punya link yang raw~ .w.  
Ini lanjutannya dan masih berlanjut~ :p

**Sachertorteei:**

Cerita memang tentang mereka berdua, kok. X)  
Lol. Gimana bisa pedo? Si Boss 'kan seumuran sama Hibari~ :3  
Misterinya emang amat sangat banyak. /oTL  
Ini chapter 2-nya. Selamat membaca~ X)

**Mind to Read and Review~?**


End file.
